Among golf balls which are commercially available at present, a golf ball having a one- or two-layer structure which is referred to as a "solid golf ball" has excellent, large, flying distance properties but the disadvantage that the hit feeling is hard.
Therefore, a golf ball having an excellent hit feeling has heretofore been achieved by softening the hardness of the whole golf ball (i.e. decreasing the ball compression).
However, when the whole golf ball is softened, the flying distance is reduced and, therefore, it is impossible to satisfy a golfer's request to increase the flying distance and at the same time obtain a good hit feeling.
Thus, as described above, a conventional solid golf ball has the problem that a golf ball attaining a large flying distance is inferior in hit feeling and alternatively, the flying distance deteriorates if the hit feeling is improved.